


The Boy Next Door (Or Downstairs and Down the Hall)

by overcomingdarkness



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Newmas - Freeform, fun things, mentions of Alby, mentions of Minho, mentions of Teresa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcomingdarkness/pseuds/overcomingdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew he wouldn’t be getting any sleep any time soon, so Thomas decided to weigh his options: either a) pull an all nighter, studying his ass off, hoping he wouldn’t fall asleep in the middle of his testing session; or b) try to find someone still awake whose couch he crash on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Next Door (Or Downstairs and Down the Hall)

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from tumblr: “apt neighbors and one of them is next to a loud neighbor and goes over to crash on a sofa b/c test/interview/something important!”

It was 1:30 in the morning and Thomas was nearly in tears. All he wanted that night was to go to sleep at a decent time, sleep ‘til 7 the next morning, study for a few hours and try not to fail his physics final. His damn professor Janson was such a hard ass when it came to grading; it was hard not to worry about the outcome of his sure to be impossible final test. Even with a 92% in the class, Thomas knew he still needed to get at least an 80% on the final to even pass the class. The only reason Thomas had done so well in the class was because he wasn’t afraid to ask questions, and even though Janson was a huge dickhead, he still had to give Thomas credit for doing something that the rest of his students were too nervous to do.

His upstairs neighbors had quite obviously finished their finals earlier that day, because they were still partying, with their ridiculously loud music and constant shouting, and Thomas was pretty sure he was getting a contact high from the weed smoke coming through the vents from the upstairs’ bathroom. He didn’t even understand how there were that many people in one of these apartments; they were one-bedroom studios, for Christ’s sake. God, he just wanted to sleep.

He knew he wouldn’t be getting any sleep any time soon, so Thomas decided to weigh his options: either a) pull an all nighter, studying his ass off, hoping he wouldn’t fall asleep in the middle of his testing session; or b) try to find someone still awake whose couch he crash on. He reached over to his bedside table and grabbed his phone, flipping through his contacts. He knew Minho had finished his finals two days ago, and was undoubtedly upstairs partying with Thomas’s upstairs neighbors, so he wasn’t an option. Alby was in Thomas’s class, so he was already asleep, so Thomas decided not to call him and risk waking him up. Although Teresa didn’t have her finals tomorrow, she did have to work early in the morning, so she wasn’t an option either. Thomas was almost at his wits end when he stumbled upon Isaac’s name in his phone. Isaac, or Newt, as most of his friends called him, was not only one of Thomas’s closest friends (and one of the most attractive of his friends, if Thomas was honest with himself), he was also in the same apartment building as Thomas. Newt was one floor and three doors down from Thomas, so he figured that would be a good enough barrier from the noise. Pressing the “call” button, he waited from Newt to pick up the other end of the line. The phone rang 6 times, each time sending Thomas’s stomach into more knots, before the voicemail finally picked up. Thomas hung up, feeling defeated, and was impossibly closer to tears when his phone starting vibrating on his chest. With butterflies in his stomach, he looked and saw that it was Newt. “Hey Newtie,” Thomas said into the receiver. 

“Do you have any idea what time it is, Tommy,” Newt grumbled on the other end of the line, and Thomas tried not to shiver at the way Newt’s sleep stricken voice said that name.  
“I know I’m sorry but my neighbors upstairs are partying and I have my final tomorrow and I can’t sleep please help me,” Thomas spewed in his best whining voice. He heard Newt groan on the other end, and Thomas felt his stomach flop over itself. Jesus, what had gotten into him?  
“Alright, get your arse down here, mate,” Newt said, and Thomas could hear him smiling on the other end. He could pretend to be irritated all he wanted, but Thomas knew his best friend like the back of his hand. “Just hurry, before I changed my mind,” he said with a chuckle. Thomas jumped up out of bed, although he would totally deny any such thing, grabbed some clothes for the next day, and went down two stairs at a time. He’d never been so excited to go to sleep in his life.

. . .

Newt already had his front door open when Thomas got there; he was just standing at the door. Thomas gave the blonde boy a quizzical look, at which Newt responded, “I could hear you bounding down the stairs, ya shank.” Thomas’s cheeks reddened and Newt laughed. “Come on, get in here.”

As Thomas walked through the front door, it suddenly dawned on him that Newt did not in fact own a couch. In Thomas’s apartment, he had decided to get a couch and a twin, although there was hardly room for both with the rest of his furniture. But Newt had decided to forego the couch and instead had a queen sized bed, among his other smaller furniture. That meant Thomas would either be sleeping on the floor, which he doubted Newt would allow, or he would be sleeping next to Newt in Newt’s bed. Thomas’s face got impossibly redder and Newt looked at his friend with slight concern, “Alright?” he asked the dark haired boy. Thomas swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded with a small smile, trying to hide his embarrassment, because in all honesty, he was even more excited now than he was when he got off the phone with his best friend. 

“I usually sleep without a shirt on, is that okay?” Thomas asked, toying with the hem of his tshirt. “Yeah, that’s fine,” Newt said, trying to sound nonchalant, but the small pink blush on his cheeks betrayed him. Thomas nodded, looking down thoughtfully. So it’s not just me, he thought to himself as he pulled his shirt over his head. Newt turned around and walked over to the left side of his bed and climbed back under the covers. Thomas thought about taking off his socks and then thought better of it, remembering that he hadn’t cut his toenails in a little while, and the last thing he wanted was to scratch Newt in his own bed during the night. He walked over and got under the covers next to Newt, who was already halfway asleep. 

Thomas just laid there awkwardly, trying to get his heart rate to slow long enough to fall asleep. He felt Newt shift in the bed next to him, and before he knew it, Newt had his arm wrapped around his waist. Thomas was lying face to face with Newt, his lips just inches from Newt’s. If I could just feel his lips, just once, maybe I could finally—Thomas’s thoughts were cut off by Newt’s voice, “Relax, Thomas. Just go to sleep.” Thomas just looked at Newt, whose eyes were still closed, and whispered so quietly he didn’t think Newt could actually hear him, even though they were less than a foot apart, “Sorry, Newt.” He looked down at his hand resting on his pillow, not noticing Newt opening one of his eyes to look at him. Maybe it was because he looked to so dumbfounded at their current situation, or maybe it was the proximity and the lack of will power because of the lack of sleep, but Newt just couldn’t stop himself when he lifted his head and pressed his lips to Thomas’s. Thomas’s eyes were bulging out of his head, surprised causing him to stop breathing. The kiss was tender and sweet, and far too short for either of them to be 100% satisfied, but it was enough. Newt pulled away, turned so his back was toward Thomas, grabbed Thomas’s hand, and dragged it over himself so he could hold hands with his best friend while he fell asleep. “Goodnight, Tommy,” he said with smile and small laugh. Thomas laughed too, snuggling closer to Newt’s back, and within minutes both of their breathing evened out and they both slept clear through the night. 

. . .

Newt was waiting for Thomas outside the testing hall when Thomas walked out, a test score of 89% gripped tightly in his hands. “So, how’d you do?” Newt asked, although he knew based on Thomas’s face he’d passed. Thomas didn’t say anything, he just handed his best friend the paper and smirked at him. Newt looked down at the paper and laughed, “Well, I suppose we better go celebrate this mastery of physics at my place, come on,” he patted his best friend on the back and they walked hand in hand towards the apartment building.

(And honestly, the best way to celebrate passing a super hard final is to make out with and grope your best friend/possible new boyfriend.)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever written, so please please please give me feedback. 
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr @ minhositlnski


End file.
